A hard disk drive is a data storage device used for storing digital information. Digital information can be stored (written) on and/or retrieved (read) from a hard disk drive. The rate at which digital information can be read from/written to a hard disk drive is the data transfer rate (or data/bit rate). Hard disk drives may have different data transfer rates. A hard disk controller enables communication with the hard disk drive. The hard disk controller may be integrated into the hard disk drive.
Wireless communication networks use wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like. Wireless communication networks transfer data communications. Data transfer rates may vary across wireless communication networks. As wireless technology continues to advance, data transfer rates will continue to increase. For example, carrier aggregation and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technologies are increasing a wireless communication network's data transfer rates. In addition, storage capabilities (i.e. memory size) will continue to increase. With increased storage capabilities, wireless communication devices may be used as hard drives. However, the wireless communication device's hard disk drive data rate may be different than the wireless communication network's data transfer rate. The difference in data transfer rates may cause network congestion.